1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a vegetation removal system. Specifically, this invention relates to a system for removing vegetation from irrigation canals, rivers, ponds, lakes, marshes and other water systems where the growth of vegetation impedes the flow of water.
2. Related Art
Prior an systems have used manual labor or excavator bucks or backhoes to clear vegetation. In other prior an systems, various chemicals have been used to control or eliminate the grown of unwanted vegetation along waterways. All of these tools become problematic when the need arises to remove vegetation from irrigation canals, ponds or lakes. They are either labor intensive, use risky chemicals applications or remove the soil or bottom of the waterway.